The Danganronpa Class - OC'S
by Karamatsu-Matsuno2
Summary: A Book Full of Information of the Of the 79th Class! Read Up all about them and their Information so you can get to know them more. The mascot for despair Here? Monokuma you're guessing? Wrong. Monokitsune! Doesn't that seem interesting? Great. Embrace D E S P A I R...
1. Basics!

Basics:

Here we go again! Here we have our protagonist Riku Nakamura entering Tengoku No Mon Mansion. [Heaven's Gate] (天国の門) During his School's Summer Vacation. He made one promise with his friends...To Spend this Summer Vacation to the fullest! What was planned to be a great summer vacation soon goes wrong when the room fill with sleeping gas. A few Hours later he wakes up in a unfamiliar with 15 unfamiliar faces. After Everyone has introduced themselves one question floods their minds. _'Why and How are we here...?'_ With the headmaster no where in sight they try to look for more clues but as soon as they try to leave a maniacal laugh is heard.. Sound Familiar? A certain Monochrome bear come to mind? Welp its not. Its Monokitsune! And he brings news! _'Ahem! Is everyone present? Good? Alright! Here I go..! I am the headmaster of this Trip as you may see. And I want to inform you all that you'll be living here for the rest of your lives! No need to thank me, Save your Applause for later!'_

After some protests here and there he continued.

 _'You didn't let me finish if you want to leave you're going to have to destroy the order if you get my drift...and if not What I'm asking is live here in this mansion with no way out for the rest of your lives! Or Kill each other and hope the lucky ones to survive can leave. Now let the killing game begin!'_

As he disappeared there was one look clear on everyone's faces. And that look was a glimpse if Despair. Can the 79th class survive this killing game with hope on their shoulders? _"Stay Tuned!!!"_


	2. Monokitsune

**_The Mascot for Despair:_**

 **Monokitsune:**

The headmaster of trip. He is the symbol for both hope and despair. He is only one of the antagonist here along with the mastermind behind the imprisonment. He's a robotic fox with one white side that represents happiness, hope and friendliness. While his black side represents his sadistic nature, his violence and the despair, Who works for said mastermind. He is a real stickler for the rules and will punish anyone who does. _{Electro ID's Man.}_ But their are times where he actually rewards them. Don't worry about this if you're in need of a laugh he can sometimes bring humour to the table. But he does enjoy torturing The three main students the most and believe it or not this dude wears a bowtie.


	3. Riku Nakamura

**Danganronpa 4: Highway to Hell-**

 **The Protagonist of the story:**

 **Survivor,** Victim, Murderer

 **Name:** Riku Nakamura

 **Birthday:** July 4th

 **Age:** 17 years old

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6' 0" **(182.88cm)**

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Weight:** 157 pounds **(71.214kg)**

 **Skin Color:** Light Tan ** _{Again Ikumi Mito From Shokugeki no Soma Tan}_**

 **Hair Color:** Blonde **(Or Dirty Blonde)**

 **Hair Length:** Short Hair with thick forwards ahoge. His is a little fluffier though his bangs can sometimes be covering his left eye which his companions usually correct him for. **_{Styled like Kisaragi Shintaro From Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors}_**

 **Eye Color:** Blue with the white ring around his pupil. The shading of the eye slightly lighter than the actual eye color.

 **Chest Size:** 80" **(31.496cm)**

 **C** **lothes:** Light blue tracksuit with white stripes the sleeves. His pants have the same design pattern on it as well. The hoodie on his tracksuit jacket has fox ears on it. On the back of his jacket it has a wolf design and on his white T-shirt underneath he has a fox design. He has blue and white converse sneakers as well.

 **Ultimate Title:** Ultimate Trackstar

 **Likes:** Sports, Running, and games **(Secretly).**

 **Dislikes:** Alcohol, Loud Noises **(because of his past)** , knives and blood.

 **Favourite Foods:** Curry, Nigiri **(Onigiri)** , Bento Boxes, Seafood and Sweets.

 **Least Favourite Foods:** Anything bitter or sour.

 **Favourite Animal:** Fox

 **Personality:** Friendly and sometimes competitive.

 **Best Friends:** Yumi and Takumi

 **Extra:** Often breaks the fourth wall with Yumi and wears blue sweatband on his right wrist.

 **Backstory:** He grew up with a single child in a Happy home but soon his mother got sick. He'd always try to make her feel better when he got back from school but one day the sickness got to her and she had passed. From that day on his father became an alcoholic and beat him everyday until he'd pass out. He'd get beaten when he blacked out in school, got B's or if he didn't get first place in Track meets. _**{Second Place. Got First place most of the time. Rarely gets second place.}** _ But this is what motivated him to become the Trackstar he is today.


	4. Yumi Shiori

**Love Interest:**

 **Survivo** **r,** Victim, Murderer

 **Name:** Yumi Shiori

 **Birthday:** May 7th

 **Age:** 16 years old

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 173cm **(5' 8 ")**

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Weight:** 56.69 kg **(125 Pounds)**

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Hair Length:** Short with thick backwards ahoge. ** _{Styled like Furano Yukihira from Noucome}_**

 **Eye Color:** Green Eyes with a white ring that goes around her pupil.

 **Chest Size:** 37" **(93.98cm)**

 **Clothes:** She wears a red and black waist/stomach length cardigan with red panda ears on the hoodie. Underneath that is a white dress shirt a with a black tie with a red panda symbol on the bottom that goes around the collar. She also wears a pastel black frilly laced mini-skirt. Lastly She wears white thigh high frilly stockings with small bows at the top and black bowknot cut out platform pumps.

 **Ultimate Title:** Ultimate Puzzle-Solver/Detective

 **Likes:** Cute Things, Puzzles/Puzzle Solving Games, and Naps.

 **Dislikes:** Rude people, and anything messy.

 **Favorite Foods:** Onigiri, Bento Boxes, Sweets and Ramen.

 **Least Favorite Foods:** Anything sour or bitter.

 **Favourite Animal:** Red Panda

 **Personality:** Friendly and Mysterious but gets competitive when it comes to puzzles.

 **Best Friends:** Riku and Takumi.

 **Extra:** Wears a red panda hairclip and red panda backpack.

 **Backstory:** When she was a little girl she wasn't really the sociable type to make friends. Due to her sitting alone with her puzzle games. Even though when people try to be her friend. She sometimes claims puzzles are her friends.


	5. Takumi Matsuoka

**The Prankster:**

 **Survivor,** Victim, Murderer

 **Name:** Takumi Matsuoka

 **Birthday:** May 14th

 **Age:** 17 years old

 **Gender:** Male

 **Skin Color:** Fair White Skin _{Kinda Glows}_

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Hair Len** **gth:** Short with thick ahoge. _{Styled like Keiichi Maebara from Higurashi}_.

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Clothes:** A white button down shirt with a bear emblem on the chest pocket. A navy blue tie with a sun emblem on it. He also wears black dress pants and red and white converse sneakers.

 **Ultimate Title:** Ultimate Prankster

 **Likes:** Jokes, Pranks, and Comedies.

 **Dislikes:** Inappropriate Jokes.

 **Favorite Foods:** American Food, Potato Chips, Ginger Ale, and Coffee.

 **Least Favorite Foods:** Vegetables.

 **Favorite Animal:** Bear

 **Personality:** Joking and Friendly personality

 **Best Friends:** Yumi and Riku

 **Extra:** When Riku first met him he mistook him for an businessman due to his attire. But his name sometimes gets forgotten. He also once got the class dunk off Fun Dip. _{Which pissed off Monokitsune so the boxes were hidden away.}_

 **Backstory:** In elementary school he was constantly bullied because people thought of him as a doormat and unsociable. He'd sometimes get beaten up but he was to scared to tell his parents every time he returned home. So he studied everything he could in order to become a comedian and the next day it worked! He had gained multiple friends.


End file.
